


Taking Control

by hanluvr (Bria)



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Meddling TARDIS, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 17:31:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6916696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bria/pseuds/hanluvr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The TARDIS was angry, because the Doctor had given up and was piloting her on a course that would destroy them both.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking Control

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Doctor Who isn't mine. If it was things would be quite different. The BBC owns all and I bow before them.
> 
> Written for timepetalsprompts on tumblr and their weekly drabble prompt: angry.
> 
> Many, many, many, thanks to mountaingirlheidi for the beta and holding my hand. She helped me say goodbye to something I loved for something better. :)

The TARDIS was in pain. Gallifrey and all her kin were gone. She was the last of her kind, just like her Thief. But the TARDIS was also angry, because the Doctor had given up and was piloting her on a course that would destroy them both. 

“Let me die!” He raged as she overrode his commands on the console.

Her rebuke was firm but gentle. _No_. 

He still had so much to live for and people to help. She flashed coordinates for Earth and one word, ‘Nestene,’ across the screen. He had a shop girl named Rose to save.


End file.
